


Christmas tales

by LadyMorgan



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil3 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-19 05:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13116642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: 1.Angel eyesDo you know ‚angel‘s eyes‘? A kind of shortbread biscuits filled with jam in the middle ... Mjammi.But she put it in my ass. No, not the cookies!2.Christmas stuff"Eva!" He yelled so loud that almost the angels trembled at the window. "Oh, you are home."With an innocent mine, Eva greeted her husband, but she knew his tone and the time of day.





	1. Angel's eyes

 

_Gabriel_

Do you know 'Angel's eyes'? Shortcrust cookies filled with jam ... Mjammi. But I had these in my ass stuck ... No, not the cookies!

As so often lately, Eva took the work home.

Christmas time was always the most stressful time for her and she worked almost around the clock. Also on Sunday. A day when I was free and especially in need of love.

"You can help me if you want, or leave me alone," she said distantly, wriggling out of my embrace. Well, 'help' was such a thing, because basically she wanted to do everything herself anyway, because honestly I had two left hands to do that.

"Attention!" I shouted persistently and bored and sat down on the couch.

In any case, to the 'angel eyes' ... From the dough, balls are formed and, with the handle of a cooking spoon, hollows pressed in (not pierce), then these are filled with dried peas, so that during baking the form is kept. Guess what she did with the peas ...

Sometimes I wonder where she takes all her ideas ...

She had filled these into a condom. Placed this condom in a second condom and stuffed me like a turkey for Thanksgiving. On Sunday I was allowed to walk around it the whole afternoon. I do not have to tell anyone what that horny feeling was. I came twice.

 

In the evening my wife finally had time for me.

Eva called me into the bedroom and quickly as a flash I was with her. The light was dimmed and some candles gave a warm, flickering light to a beautiful motif.

First, I had to gather briefly so as not to choke on my own saliva as I eyed her from head to toe with greedy eyes. The hot desiered female body in blue-black lingerie with black stockings. Beautiful and perfect ... and all this made my wife just for me. Her auburn hair fell wildly over her shoulders and the overall picture left me speechless, which did not happen to me often.

Words could not express what I had felt at that moment. A dream of lust and guaranteed worth every sin.

"Do you like what you see?" Eva whispered almost smokily, got up, walked slowly towards me, hugged me and gave me a long, sensual kiss on the lips.

She had such warm, full and soft lips. And if she buried her tender hands in my hair and played with them, it had happened to me anyway.

I took my time with the answer, had to think of the right word. Of course, I was already a mindless bundle that had completely succumbed to his arousal, but I could already think.

"Heavenly ..."

That was all, just a word, a small compliment. A comparison with heavenly beauty, my angel, if you like.

"And worth every sin."

I loved her with everything I had and she was my biggest weakness. I was no longer a boyish hothead, I was understanding and tender, and if she let it, just her great love.


	2. Christmas stuff

Even Eva did not always have a free ticket and so she had to be punished from time to time ...

Gabriel frowned as he stumbled outside the front door in the small light.

_'Is it darker today than usual?'_

The culprit was an oversized star with appendages of small fabric stars, fir trees and dark red ribbons that partially obscured the outdoor lamp. He groaned annoyed and unlocked the front door.

_'Well wait'_

 

Like all years, it was time again. Although it was only the first Christmas together in their own house, but Gabriel thought of the year before, where his trailer was not spared from falling victim to one or the other Christmas stuff. Women and decorate. An insanity that could not be driven out of a woman.

And now the two had more space and Gabriel thought with a little bit of fear what he would expect.

Although there were a few blows on the butt last year, but apparently that was already forgotten.

And in the anteroom, the whole force of the Christmas attack hit him. In several places he spotted groups of owls, penguins and Santa Claus... each with nuts, pine cones, stars, moss and other stuff.

He liked Christmas, no question, but she had clearly exaggerated it and that scared him. And that everything was cleared away was what bothered him the most.

A little bit he had to smile because, if she did something, then right. But the smile faded quickly as he dropped onto the small bench and jumped up again with a suffocating cry. A wood-sawn fir tree, various stars with equally sharp points and lots of glittering stuff in gold and silver hung on his pants.

 

"Eva!"

He was screaming so loud that almost the glass angels quivered at the window.

"Oh, you are home …"

With an innocent mine, Eva greeted her husband, but she knew his tone and the time of day. Well, maybe she was a bit over the top.

"What the heck is that all about?"

Sighing with annoyance, he plucked the remains of the colorful wool from his pants.

"Oh come on, it's Christmas soon, I have it made comfortable in our house."

Eva wanted to hug her husband, but he turned away.

"I do not want to share my home with a thousand reindeer and elk."

"Elks are out, this year owls are trendy."

She bit her lip at her cheeky answer when she saw that evil look, his eyes formed slender slits.

"And that's why you bought all the stuff?"

Eva wanted to reply, but he waved it off. Gabriel was not a fun killer, on the contrary, but what was too much, was too much and he had an idea. So he decided to make the lesson more sustainable, so that this is understandabe for his wife too, because if he only looked away, nothing would change.

"In half an hour. Playroom. Naked!"

 

Eva went ashamed into the kitchen and prepared the dinner. She knew that she had exaggerated it and worried what her husband had planned.

Meanwhile, Gabriel made a tour of the house and went outside for a moment. Within a short time he had his desired utensils together and waited for his wife.

Eva stood in the seat he had assigned to her and presented herself with her legs slightly apart and hands clasped behind her neck.

She had a funny feeling in her stomach when she saw the Christmas decoration at the table. Gabriel followed her gaze and smiled.

"Do you know why we are here?"

She nodded, which he answered with a slap on her ass.

"Yes, Gabriel, I know that," she murmured meekly.

"I thought I already made it clear to you last year that I did not want to be buried under a mountain of Christmas decoration!"

"Yes I know."

For a moment she rolled her eyes whereupon she felt his hand again.

"You said earlier, 'our house'. I want to remember exactly. This is our house. Not your house. I'm not just a guest here, even if you spend more time here. Therefore, I expect consideration for my needs, "he continued unmistakably and humbly, she closed her eyes briefly.

"Yes, Gabe."

She knew he was right. A right to a home by not being afraid to stumble over something at every step.

"That includes not having to walk to the front door in the dark, that I do not stumble over the moose on the steps. That I can sit down, when and where I want, without something drilling in my ass.

And with the whole mess I can not find anything anymore!"

_'Who's tidy is just too lazy to search'_

But these words she bit back, because that could have ended badly.He looked directly at her and saw that she understood that she had exaggerated.

"I'm sorry, Gabe."

"So that you realize that it was too much of everything, I brought some of your decorative materials. We'll see if you'll like to use them afterwards as well."

With a smile, he took the silver ribbon and tied her hands on the back together. Then he picked up the candles. Knowing that it was normal candles, he dripped a few dark red and white drops on her skin from a large distance. Nevertheless, she writhed under the unusual, very slight pain.

The wooden fir tree Gabriel had been sitting on was not as comfortable as the wooden paddle, but left some nice marks on his wife's ass and hopefully memorized her as well.

 

He doubted that the lesson was properly branded, because he found it difficult to be consistent with it, but he was looking forward to it the next year to try again.

In the end, he lost sight of the goal and both gave themselves completely to the pleasure.

 

In the next part ...

The two loved to slip into different roles and always rediscover themselves


End file.
